The Tale of Two Clans: Morning Light and Broken Shadows
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Two cats, two different clans that don't like each other for different reasons. Both of these cats are warned about each other's clans. But when Morningpaw goes out into the forest alone, she comes across a cat she never thought would meet, someone that she only met in her dreams.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The stars were hidden from sight because of the dark clouds that covered them. Everything was silent expect the rustling of the leaves moving.

Silently and carefully a leader lead her clan though enemy territory looking for something. Then she found it, the camp of their enemy.

It was guarded by two warriors, one of them looked very tired. As if he had been on watch for a long time. She knew that it would cost them there lives. The leader flicked her tail to charge.

Her warriors jumped from the shadows and ran towards the helpless warriors protecting there clan's camp.

The two warriors were overwhelmed by the cats that attacked them, they thought as hard as they could to get them off. The noise woke up the warriors in the camp and they too had no choice to charge into battle.

The yowls of her clan's warriors awoke Brightstar from her sleep. Her deputy, Honeydapple, rushed into the den with blood dripping from her pelt. "Brightstar! Darkstar has invaded our camp again, we must do something before they steal the kits!"

"I will go, stay here and protect them!" Brightstar yowled and ran out of the nursery before Honeydapple could protest. Outside she saw the chaos that Darkstar and her clan had created.

Yet her warriors were battling with the power of StarClan by their sides. She then saw Darkstar who was trying to take down Pigeonpaw.

Brightstar ran to his side and took the blow that would of killed him. "Help Honeydapple, protect the nursery! I'll deal with Darkstar!" she yowled and Pigeonpaw did as he was told.

Brightstar turned to Darkstar, her icy blue eyes were full of anger. "Brightstar, always the hero!" Darkstar spat and tried to slash at her.

Brightstar dodged her attack and looked at her. "Why do you hate me Darkstar? What have I ever done to you?" Brightstar asked her.

"My father died in battle because of your clan, your clan is the reason you must all die!" she hissed and leaped out at Brightstar with claws ready to slash her.

It was a intense battle, Brightstar was more quicker then Darkstar and was able to land more hits. Finally Darkstar could take it no longer.

"Retreat DarkClan, we have what we need!" she yowled and quickly her warriors ran out of the camp. She began to slowly limp after them.

 _What could she mean by they have what they need?_ Then it hit her right in the chest. She ran as fast as she could to the nursery, only to find Honeydapple and Pigeonpaw pretty busied up. Honeydapple looked the worse because of his swelling black eye.

Brightstar rushed over to Honeydapple. "Where are they? Where are my kits?" she asked her as Blueflower finally came over to check on Honeydapple.

"I'm so sorry, Brightstar. I tried to defend your kits the best I could, but they got him, your son. There wasn't much I could to save him, Pigeonpaw helped protected Morningkit," she answered Brightstar, grief filled her eyes.

Brightstar could feel the dark pain of sadness filled her heart, it felt like it was being crushed into many pieces. "I don't blame you Honeydapple, you tried your best. Rest now, you need to let Blueflower heal your wounds," she meowed sadly and let Blueflower get to Honeydapple to help her out of the den.

Pigeonpaw limped behind them and gave a tail flick goodbye to Brightstar.

She carefully picked up and carried her remaining kit and then laid down to curl around her kit to keep warm. "Brightstar!" she turned to the entrance of the den to see that it was Smallwhisker who spoke.

She looked almost out of breath and her fur was soaking wet, but she was still standing up. "Do you follow them? Was my kit with them?" Brightstar asked her.

Finally Smallwhisker could not stand up any longer and finally laid her self down and looked at Brightstar with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"I was almost close to catching them, but they threw him into the river. I went into the river and risked my life to find him. But it was too late, I could not find him!"

Now Brightstar felt like a hole had formed right in the center of her heart, a hole that might never go.

But she still had to look after her only kit left. "You tried your best Smallwhisker, I am grateful that you tried so hard. Go to Blueflower and stay with her for the night, just it case you get a Green-cough," Brightstar told her.

Her nodded and slowly made her way out of the den. It wasn't long before everything was quiet in the nursery.

 _Poor Morningkit, how will I tell her why her brother is not with us any longer? I don't want her to feel grief that I feel._

But sadly, Brightstar knew she could never lie to her sweet kit, for she would find the truth someday, maybe even hate her for lying to her.

 _Do not worry my kit, I promise to raise you like the kit you should be. Someday you might be even greater then the leaders before me._


	2. Chapter One: A Camp Adventure

"Take that you OwlClan warrior," Morningkit yowled tackling her friend, Robinkit, playfully. Her friend wiggled free and then countered attacked.

"Ha! You call yourself a SunClan warrior, we OwlClan warriors we'll feed you to the foxes!" she yowled in reply. Both of them continued to play fight until Sliverheart come into the den.

"I see both of you have made a mess in the elder's den again," she sighed. Morningkit and Robinkit bowed their heads in respect.

"Sorry Sliverheart, Brightstar wouldn't let us play outside because of the clan is fixing up the camp ," Moriningkit mewed in reply.

Sliverheart's eyes soften, his frown turned to a grin. "Alright, I'll let you go this time. But next time you let me know your going to be playing around in the nursury. I won't be long before I will be joining Whitefrost and Swallowflight. Now off you two go".

Morningkit and Robinkit did as they were told and quickly exited the den before Sliverheart could argue with them. Outside the camp was beautiful. The wind was softly blowing and the sun was shining into the clearing of the camp.

"Hey Morningkit, why don't we see how Foxpaw's doing with his duty as a medicine cat apprentice?" Robinkit asked Morningkit.

"Sure, maybe Foxpaw could teach us a few things about herbs," Morningkit replied. Quickly, the two friends dashed towards the medicine cat den.

When they finally got inside, Foxpaw was already helping his mentor, Flowerpetal. "Foxpaw, you did good work today, why don't you take a break? I'll be fine with Tansywhisker," Flowerpetal meowed.

"Thanks, I'll see you soon after I get some prey...," he turned to see Morningkit and Robinkit before he could continue speaking.

"Hey Morningkit, I see you and Robinkit are exploring the camp again. Want to come with me to get some prey from the fresh-kill pile?" Foxpaw asked.

"Sure, we would love to," Morningkit replied before Robinkit could answer. Once outside the den again, Moriningkit and Robinkit followed Foxpaw from behind to the fresh-kill pile.

"So, Foxpaw, what were you learning to do with Flowerpetal?" Morningkit asked Foxpaw as they continued to walk towards the fresh-kill pile.

"I was learning how to use chervile to help Tansywhisker's bellyache, I was just finishing up when you two arrived," he meowed.

Before they could talk more about herbs, they reached the fresh-kill pile. "Foxpaw, do you see any squirrels on the pile? I would love to try one. I wasn't a big fan of the thrush I had the other day," Morningkit asked.

Foxpaw looked onto the pile and then tried grabbed a large squirrel from the pile. With one last pull, the squirrel dropped to the ground.

"There, now all of us can eat together," Foxpaw meowed. Moriningkit looked around, not seeing Robinkit anywhere. "Wait, where is Robinkit?"

A muffled cry came from underneath the squirrel, Foxpaw quickly lifted it up to reveal it was Robinkit. She quickly took a deep breath and looked angrily at Foxpaw.

"You could of told me to watch out before you dropped that squirrel on me. I could of died if you didn't hear me cry out to you!" she mewed.

"I'm so sorry Robinkit, I should of been more careful. Will you forgive me?" Foxpaw asked Robinkit. For awhile, Morningkit watched as Robinkit was silent for a long time, finally she spoke.

"Alright, just this time I will forgive you. But could we eat now? All this drama has made me hungry". Both Foxpaw and Morningkit laughed in relief and then began to eat together as true friends.

* * *

By the time they all finished eating, Foxpaw could hear that Flowerpetal was calling him. "I better be going, Flowerpetal will be needing my help again. You better get your sleep, I'm sure tomorrow will be a busy day for both of you," Foxpaw meowed and then turned towards the medicine den.

Both Morningkit and Robinkit said goodbye and then started walking the other direction. Morningkit looked at Robinkit and smiled at her.

 _She's such a great friend to me and so is Foxpaw, but I feel like something is missing. Something that used to make me whole._

"Come on Morningkit, let's get going to the nursery. I'm sure Brightstar is waiting for you," Robinkit meowed, bringing Morningkit back to reality. "Maybe, she might be busy tonight," Morningkit replied as both of them continued walking.

Finally the reached the nursery and both went inside. Waiting inside, she was happy to see her mother. "Brightstar! You're here! I was wondering if you would have time to see me," Morningkit purred as she felt her mother's soft fur.

Brightstar smiled, a warm smile that she had always loved. "I'm always here for you, my dear Morningkit and I will always love you," she replied and gave Morningkit a warm smile.

 _I'll always love you too, I never want you to leave me. Yet I feel like my heart is missing something, but what could it be?_


	3. Chapter two: In the Shadows

**What's up everyone? Finally finished the latest chapter of The Tale of Two Clans: Morning Light and Broken Shadows.**

 **In this chapter you will get to know more about OwlClan from the eyes of Shadekit. If you like Shadekit and want more chapters of him and Morningkit, be sure to review and let me know what you want to see happen next!**

 **-BewareTheShadows**

* * *

 **(Shadekit's Pov)**

"Wake up, Shadekit wake up!" he heard someone calling his name. He then opened his eyes to see his sibling, Blackkit, looking at him angrily.

When Shadekit tried to get up, his left flank felt sore again. "Have you been poking me again, you know how I hate that," Shadekit replied, finally getting to his paws to face his brother.

His brother smirked at him, yet his eyes were still narrowed. "What do you expect? Your always sleeping in and if you don't impress mother, she will never let you become a apprentice or explore outside of camp alone".

Shadekit looked at his brother with surprise. "She really said that? Are you sure?" His brother nodded his head. "That's what I've heard. So are you motivated then?" Blackkit asked him.

"Of course I am! What do you think I would say!" Shadekit retorted, his brother seamed pleased. "Good, we have a lot of training to do. Wolfclaw will be waiting for us to give us our lesson for today," he mewed and then walked out of the den.

Shadekit followed his brother, trying his best to keep up.

* * *

Outside, the camp was still covered by shadows cast down by the trees. Shadekit could not see the sky, but he was guessing it might be still sun-high.

"Come on, will be late! Hurry up, Shadekit!" he could hear his brother calling to him. He quickly dashed over to his brother who was sitting with some of the other kits of the camp.

In front of them was a huge gray tabby tom, his amber eyes looked down at all the kits. He then sighed and stood up from where he was siting. "All right, Darkstar has told me to teach all of you the final moves needed to be learn if you wish to pass the test to become a apprentice".

"First I will be showing you how to do the Jump and Pin, yet me show you how it's done," he meowed and then carefully moved the kits to the side.

"Pinefur, could you help me show them how it's done?" Wolfclaw asked the young brown tom, who was right next to Wolfclaw.

The tom nodded and then got into his position. "Alright, first you jump back a lean against the tree quickly," he meowed, jumping backwards towards the tree.

"When your back paws are on the truck of the tree, spring back forward and then tackle your enemy to the ground," he then landed on Pinefur, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down.

Shadekit and the other kits looked amazed. It wasn't long before the other kits started practicing. It seamed all of them wantend to show that they wanted to become warriors.

"Let's do this, I'll go first to show you how it's done," Shadekit drew his attention back at his brother who was getting ready to show off how well he could do the move.

Blackkit bounced backwards towards the nearest tree and then pressed against it with his back paws. He easily leap forward with grace, knocking Shadekit down off of this feet and perfectly pinning him down to the ground.

"Excellent Blackkit! Your just like your father," Wolfclaw meowed, praising Blackkit. The dark grey tabby tom then looked at Shadekit when he finally got to his feet.

"All right Shadekit, let's see what you can do! I'm see you can be just as good as your brother." Shadekit nodded to Wolfclaw. "Alright, I will do my best," Shadekit meowed and then got into position.

He was nervous at first, but he found his strength in his legs to leap backwards with ease. He could feel his claws griping onto the bark of the tree as he rebounded off of it and landed on his brother perfectly.

He carefully got off of his brother to see that Wolfclaw was very pleased at him. "Not bad, not bad at all. You truly are a natural," he purred.

Shadekit grinned, this was the first time anyone had praised him. Suddenly he saw his mother, Darkstar, looking at all the training kits from the Shadow Rock, one of the tallest rocks in camp where the leader would speak at clan meetings.

"Mother! Did you watch me?"Shadekit yowled trying to get his mother's attention. But his mother did not look at him, instead she was watching Blackkit climb up towards her.

They began talking to each other, but she did not look down at him. Shadekit sighed.

 _Why does Blackkit get all the attention? I am her son, just as much as Blackkit is my brother._ Wolfclaw noticed him looking sad and patted his back.

"I know you want Darkstar to take more attention to you, but she is a busy cat," he meowed, trying to cheer him up. Shadekit looked up at him, he still wasn't very happy.

"But she always favors Blackkit over me, she hardly ever talks to me at all," Shadekit replied. Wolfclaw was about to speak, but was interrupted by Darkstar's yowl.

"All cats that hunt in the shadows of the night, join me beneath the Shadow Rock," she yowled, the other warriors quickly surrounded the Shadow Rock.

The kits were the last ones to take their seats, but Darkstar had already began. After watching all of you training, I have decided that four kits will be chosen to become a apprentice to one of OwlClan's warriors. The rest will be chosen at a different time."

She looked down at Blackkit first and then asked him to step forward. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be Blackpaw. Your mentor shall be Shadowbriar," she meowed.

Blackpaw touched noses with his mentor and then joined the other cats surrounding the Shadow Rock. Shadekit began to wonder if maybe he would become a apprentice like his brother. _Please Darkstar, I want to become a apprentice._

Two more kits became apprentices, one of them he knew was now called Thistlepaw. Shadekit began to get excited now. _Is she finally going to chose me?_

Darkstar looked down at him. "Shadekit step forward," she meowed and he did as his mother told him to do. "Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be know as Shadepaw. Your mentor will be Wolfclaw."

Filled with pride and happiness, Shadepaw went towards his mentor and touched noses. For once in his life, things were finally going his way.


	4. Chapter three: The Mentor

**What's up Warriors fans? BewareTheShadows here with another awesome chapter of The Tale of Two Clans: Morning Light and Broken Shadows.**

 **Enjoy it and let me know what you want to see in the next chapter.**

 **-BewareTheShadows**

* * *

 **Morningkit's POV**

"Let all cats who hunt in the forest, join me beneath the Sun Rock," Morningkit heard her mother's call to the clan from on top on the high rock that looked over the camp.

Excited, both her and her friend Robinkit got up quickly and ran as fast as they could. Already two moons had passed, everyone knew that Green-leaf was almost here.

"You think Brightstar might make as apprentices?" Robinkit asked Morningkit, siting close by together.

Morningkit shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure, but I hope I get Honeydaple. She's so kind, yet she's brave and tough".

"But isn't her apprentice already Dapplepaw?" Robinkit asked. Morningkit's happiness soon become disappointment.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about her...," she whispered angerily as she saw Dapplepaw cross the clearing to meet Goldenpaw. Both of them became apprentices together a few sunrises ago.

 _Sometimes I wonder if she's even a real SunClan warrior. I bet she would be better off in OwlClan..._

Morningkit shook her head. She knew that she could get though the day without getting angry at Dapplepaw.

Instead, Morningkit looked back at her friend. "Who do you think will be your mentor?" Robinkit then looked around the clearing and then pointed to a gray tabby tom.

"Heavybranch? You've got to be kidding! He was just made a warrior last moon!" Before Robinkit could respond, everyone in the crowd was quieting down.

Brightstar stood tall on the Sun Rock, the light from sun shone on her white and orange fur.

"Today, is a special day that I truly love ever since I became SunClan's leader, the apprentice ceremony," she meowed. The other kits quickly became delighted and would not stop moving around.

First, was Hazelkit she looked very shy when Brightstar came down my the Sun Rock to continue specking. "... You will be known as will be your mentor," her mother then lightly touched her and Hazelpaw quickly ran over to her new mentor to do the same.

Next Robinkit was called up, she quickly stood in front of Brightstar proudly. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be know as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Swiftwind," she meowed and then touched Robinkit. After, Robinkit greeted her new mentor.

Finally Morningkit was called in front of her mother, she was nervous while the crowd watched her during the ceremony. "Until you become a warrior, you will be known as Morningpaw," she meowed and then touched her on her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you," Brightstar whispered to her before lifting her head up high again. "Your mentor will be Sliverstorm, I hope he can teach you all you should know," she meowed and Morningpaw carefully approached the large, sliver tabby that towered above her.

He lowered his head and then touched her forehead. "I'm honored to train you," he purred and stood up tall again.

Finally the cats in the crowd called all three of the new apprentices. "Hazelpaw, Robinpaw, Morningpaw!" When the crowd finally became quiet, Brightstar finally ended the ceremony with a flick of her tail.

The crowd of cats started to disappear into there dens, Sliverstorm spoke. "Come on, I'll show you around the territory". Morningpaw started to move around excitedly.

"Great! Can Robinpaw come?" Morningpaw asked. The tom shook his head. "Perhaps another time, right now I would like to show you the territory myself," he meowed and flicked his tail.

"Let's get going."

* * *

It wasn't long before Morningpaw and her mentor were exploring the territory. Already she was amazed at how the forest looked like.

"Beautiful isn't it? SunClan has had this forest for generations before I was even born," Sliverstorm meowed as Morningpaw continued to follow him.

"Cool! I never thought SunClan was that old," she replied and already amazed of what her mentor knew.

They continued walking though the forest, the birds were chirping high in the trees. "I wish I could get up there a catch a bird, I'm still really hungry. Can't we go hunting?" Morningpaw asked Sliverstorm.

"Cats can't fly, Morningpaw. SunClan may have trees, but we don't hunt in trees," he snorted loudly as he continued to walk.

Finally Sliverstorm stopped and Morningpaw could see what he was staring at. The area ahead looked eerie with mostly fog covering the area.

There were pounds that were a ugly shade of brown, reeds grew around the area. It made it impossible for anyone to see anything past it and the fog.

"That is the Forbidden Wasteland, we dare not tread there," he whispered in her ears. "Many lives were lost in that swamp, I don't wish you to share that fate," Sliverstorm meowed sternly, he then flicked his tail to signal Morningpaw to follow.

She quickly followed him from behind, but gave one last look of the Forbidden Wasteland. _I_ _doubt_ _there's any danger at all in that swamp._

Morningpaw quickly caught up with Sliverstorm, for a while, the forest was silent. Finally Morningpaw spoke.

"Has anyone you know never returned from there, Sliverstorm?" she asked her mentor. Sliverstorm did not speak, he didn't look sad and showed no signs of emotion. _Did_ _offended him?_

Both of them continued walking side by side, nether said a word. It wasn't long before Morningpaw could see that they had finally came to some kind of river.

What really caught her eye was how fast the river was moving. "What is this place?" she asked, stepping closer to the river, but Sliverstorm stopped her.

To her surprise, her mentor finally spoke. "This is the Rage River, it divides us from OwlClan. The only way across is by crossing those stones, but we dare not try to cross."

Suddenly she was no longer by Sliverstorm's side. She felt like she was in her dream again, yet it felt different from the dream she had before.

She was in the shadows of the trees, the sky was dark and the stars barely shined. It wasn't long before something caught her eyes.

A large group of cats were crossing the river, all of them were wounded. Most of them were all trying to get to the crossing stones as fast as they could.

She noticed that two cats were supporting a black she-cat, she passed the kit to another cat and began speak.

She began yelling at the other cats, but Morningpaw could not hear what she was yelling about.

Morningkit then looked closer at the kit, it reminded her of something, but she could not think what it could be.

Suddenly a she-cat that Morningpaw recognized as Smallwhisker appeared in front of her. She looked angry and confronted the other cats on the crossing stones, she looked like she was about to attack them.

The cat carrying the kit slipped on the stones, droping the kit into the river. The she-cat went into the river after the kit while the other cats disappeared into the shadows, not bothering to help save the kit.

She watched in vain as the she-cat tried to grab hold of the kit, but the current was too strong. The kit drifted down the river, it crys were drowned out by the fast currents of water.

 _No! Why must I watch this happen if there is nothing I can do_? _Why do I need to watch this over and over again?_

Her vision ended and then began to breath heavily, as if she not taken a breath of air for such a long time. Her mentor turned to her, he looked very worried.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go back to camp?" Sliverstorm asked. Morningpaw shook her head.

"No, I"m fine. I want to see more of the territory,"she replied, her breathing quickly returned to normal. Sliverstorm was silent for a moment and then turned to start walking again.

 _Why is this so important? Is there something that I was supposed to see?_

"Morningpaw! Are you coming or not?" she heard her mentor call to her from farther away. "Coming!" Morningpaw mewed loudly and caught up with her mentor.

"Honestly, I think maybe I should of shown you the Sunset Cliffs first," he meowed gruffly, as if he was in a bad mood. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you upset," Morningpaw retorted.

The sliver tabby sighed loudly, his anger quickly disappeared. "It's not your fault, I probability just overwhelmed you with everything that's great about our clan. You are still young, I should be the one that's sorry."

For a short time Morningpaw was silent, then she understood what he meant. "Thanks Sliverstorm, I forgive you. Your'e not too bad for a mentor," she purred and Sliverstorm gave out a loud chuckle.

"Alright Morningpaw, follow me. We will be almost there to where the cliffs are, but you need to stay close to me," he meowed and Morningpaw nodded in reply.

It took awhile of passing more trees and going over fallen trees, but to Morningpaw, it was worth it. She was beginning to really like Sliverstorm.

 _Here's a great mentor, but maybe someday he'll tell me about his past._

After passing a few more trees, she finally saw the most beautiful thing she ever saw with her own eyes. The sun was already beginning to set, about to be swallowed by the large body of water.

"This is Sun-drown-place, but SunClan just calls in Sunset Cliffs to make it easier to say".

"It's so beautiful here," she whispered to Sliverstorm. The large sliver tom nodded. "Yes, it is. I remember coming here with my mentor when I was about your age," Sliverstorm purred and Morningpaw looked astonished at her mentor.

"Really? So have you shown any other apprentices this place?" Morningpaw asked. Her mentor became silent for a long time and then finally spoke.

"You are one of them that know about this place, but this only the first time when I laid my eyes on you that I felt like I could trust. I haven't had any apprentices like you before".

"Really? You really mean that, Sliverstorm?" she looked at the large sliver tom, his amber eyes looked proudly at her.

"Yes, I do. I will make sure to teach you all I known," he replied and then both of them turned to see the sun setting.

Morningpaw looked in awe as the sun finally sunk beneath the waves, as the golden light vanished from sight immediately.

Finally Sliverstorm sat up and flicked his tail. "Come, let's get going before your mother and the clan wonders where we have been."


End file.
